Casually Italian
by Green is for Irish Slytherin
Summary: Hermione works in a muggle resturant in Italy. It's her first September out of school, and a certian blonde is staying in the hotel above the resturant on businuess.ignore the rating... im not really sure yet.
1. My Life

Once again, work. I wake up to take a shower and get dressed in my usual outfit of a white button up shirt, and black dress pants. Yeah, I'm a friggin waitress. I don't really know what I want to be yet. I graduated from Hogwarts, and I've been living in Italy ever since. The town is nice, but my ambition is not.

I put my hair up in a clip and did my make up as usual. It's only just starting to get usual because I've only been living here for a few months. It's September right now, and I can't get used to the fact that I'm not going back to school. You'd think it's a lot less stressful because of the studying, but it's not. Paying for your life isn't as easy as it looks.

My apartment is on the top of this old building. It's quite cute if I do say so myself. It has the best view of Italy. I can see all of the other buildings, the streets, the farms, and the sea. It's quite a lot to take in at once. My apartment is... victorian if for words. It's got that fancy crown molding and old hardwood floors. I have to say I love it, and it's worth all of the stress at times.

Before leaving, I fed my black cat Miko and slipped on some black flats.

I walked out the door that morning to another day of market street buzz. It was a good and lively scene to be in every morning. I could have easily apparated, but walking to work is so much more worth it than that. There was a stand that I stopped at now, which sells the most delicious bread. I got a roll and ate it while going down the street.

About a mile later, I walked into Sabino's, the resturant that I work at. Not many people were there yet. It was only 8 o clock. Most people walk in around noon, at lunch time. Dinner is when it's raided. 


	2. Lasanga, anyone?

( i got the Italian off of freetranslation so if you know that it's wrong get over it I don't know.)

That day, lunch was kind of a drag. People usually come in from work, which is sometimes from fishing stands, or shops in town. It was pretty average today. I thought that nothing would happen, but how i was wrong. I used to have this feeling that something would just come along in my average life and happen. My fantasy would be to have a guy come in and somehow I'd be swept off of my feet into a huge house on the beach.

Okay so I'm a loser?

I can't even get a friggin nice job because I have a problem. I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to work behind a desk all day, because believe it or not I really hate a lot of papers. I thought about being a lawyer, and I'm still juggling the thought. The only problem is that I'd probably end up getting rich death eaters to come to me and try to make me lie to the court for them, which will not have a snowball's chance in hell. I'd get a job at a library, like a lot of people think, but I'd rather have a more exciting job in a beautiful place.

Around dinner time, people started coming in. This is when Isabella and I scope out the hotties taking the hoes out on a date. Isabella is the woman who is the other waitress at Sabino's. She's really pretty, with long black hair and really tan skin. She has the biggest brown eyes and she's short and skinny. (Think kind of Jennifer Mancini on Melrose Place). She spoke beautiful itilian, and was 19.

So tonight we were standing in the kitchen looking out and watching all of the sexy men come in.

"Guardare quell'individuo! " Isabella said. (look at that guy!)

He had black hair that hung around his eyes, which I could see were bright silver from back here. And of course he had a skinny pale woman in a tight red dress, with the thick black hair. Isabella and I sighed.

"Oh il mio dio! Chi ciò è!" Isabella yelped. (oh my god! Who is that!)

I looked over to the table by the big window and saw a few men seated in suits. They looked like they were all on a businuess trip. The men looked like they were all around our age, but I didn't know which one she meant.

"Quale individuo?" (which guy?)

"Il biondo!" (The blonde!)

I looked again and saw a platinum blonde head sitting down. He was tall, and had a black suit on with pinstripes. I couldn't see his face, because his back was facing me, but I could definetly tell that he was hot.

"Chiamo quella tavola!" Isabella practically ran away. (I call that table!)

I watched as she eyeballed the blonde while taking their drink orders. She made sure to stand where the blonde could see her long long legs under her short black skirt, which looked even longer because she was wearing shiny black stilletos.

I saw another party come in, which looked like a big family, so I went over in the middle with the other waiters to get the tables together. We seated about 15 and I took their drink orders. When I came back from that, Isabella was already back from drinks.

"Era cosí carino! Ma amo il nero dai capelli un meglio." (He's so cute! I like the black haired one better, though.) She was looking around people to see him. I was looking too, and then he looked over at us and we bent down laughing so hard like litte 11 year olds. Just then, Isabella's cell phone rang and she went out back to take the call and probably have a smoke.

I finished pouring the wines and juices for the family, and went out to give them to the family. I took their orders, and went back to the kitched to give the order to the chef.

"Portare questi fuori al numero di tavola tre." (Take these out to table number 3)

They were about 5 plates, so I had to get 2 big trays. It was so heavy, but I get used to it. There was a lot of fish and spegetti that these people wanted. I walked out to the back table, where the cute men were, and called out the orders.

"Il salmone?"

"Le lasagne?" The blonde raised his hand and I looked into his blue eyes. My heart stopped beating. It was Draco Malfoy. 


	3. SchoolGirl

Once again I'll state that the italian is from a free translation website so forgive me if it is wrong, they do it too formally sometimes or get it mixed up.

I don't know if he noticed me, but I thought I looked the same. He looked at me really funny like he knew who I was. I hurried and gave them all their orders, then walked back.

I took a deep breath and Isabella came back.

"Che ha torto?" She asked (What's wrong)

"Il biondo.. Lo so dalla scuola. Me ha preso in giro per sette anni. Siamo peggiori di nemici." (the blonde.. I know him from school. He teased me for 7 years. We're worst of enemies.)

"Lei scherza! Che dovremmo fare?" (You're joking! What should we do?)

"Non ho indizio! oh il mio dio.." ( I have no idea! Oh my god..)

I paced back and forth and held my head while Isabella watched me. I didn't know if I should go back to the table. What if he calls me a mudblood? That would make a scene in the resturant, and it's a muggle resturant!

I looked back at the table. He was casually eating. Thank god.

"Non preoccuparsi, sono sicuro che sarà maturo. " Isabella finally said hopefully. (Don't worry, I am sure he will be mature.)

HA. That made me feel a whole lot better. Malfoy, mature? No. Something is bound to happen.

I decided to go to the bathroom to calm myself down. Why was I freaking out about this! I don't freaking like him!

Right when I went to walk out, I bumped into someone.

"Sono cosí spiacente!" (I'm so sorry) They said.

I looked up and oh great, guess who. Yeah, of course.

"You can speak english now, Malfoy."

"Look," He said, "I'm not going to make a big scene about this. We're in a muggle resturant and we can settle our differences somewhere else. Now stop acting like a school girl."

I was astonished. I had NO idea what to say.

"Just what I was going to say." I finally said. Oh god, I really am a school girl.

"Yeah, sure."

We both walked in our bathrooms.

Hello to all! thanks for reading. PLEASE submit any ideas you have. I have a bunch mixing around in my head right now... like them having a lover already or something. 


	4. Cute Italian Love Movie

That night, I went home in a really akward mood. I didn't know what to think or feel.

I went in and just sat down at the table with my head on my hand. Miko looked up at me and meowed.

"I know, Miko, I know."

I jumped out of my seat as someone came out of my bedroom door.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Oh, it's just you. You scared the shit out of me!"

It was my hot italian boyfriend, Antonio. Everyone calls him Tony, though. He has black hair, and beautiful eyes (think of that one guy on Under the Tuscan Sun). He was such a romantic! He'd brought me flowers!

"Aww, Tony!" I kissed him sweetly, forgetting about everything else, "They're so beautiful!"

I went in the kitched area and went to put them in a vase.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE the day at work I had." I said as I filled up the vase.

"Really.."

"Oh yeah, a family of 15, and a party of 5 men at dinner. It was swa-" As I turned around to put the flowers on the table, he was right there kissing me passionatly.

He put me up onto the kitchen counter and we made out like 14 year olds. We started to take each other's clothes off, slowly. It was like a cute italian love movie. 


	5. Casual getting used to

The next morning I woke up to find Tony on my side. I smiled and looked at him, waiting for him to get up. Usually he wakes up before I do, but this time I guess he was really tired. I decided to get up and get ready for work.

While I was in the shower, Tony decided to sneak in with me. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me everywhere. I loved that. Being pushed up against the wall. After lots of making out, I took him and thrusted his waist against the wall and blew him. He moaned so hard, I guess I've gotten used to this to.

Later that morning, I walked in to work with the biggest smile on my face. Isabella glanced up at me while she was doing something at the register and without even looking up again asked, "Come Tony era?" ( How was Tony? )

I gasped and said "Come lei ha saputo?" (How did you know?)

"Oh soddisfa, un sorriso come che potrebbe accendere su un castello gotico." She said at ease. (Oh please, a smile like that could light up a gothic castle)

I smiled even harder then I already apparently was, and starting straightening things up around the place. I guess Isabella was right. I got the most generous tips that morning. Towards the end of the morning, my smile faded.

Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What are you doing here agian?" I demanded.

"Woah, jeez. What's your problem?" He asked with that cocky tone that all jerks have.

"I wanna know why you're at _my _working environment practically _stalking_ me."

"Don't think so high of yourself, I'm staying in the hotel above. I have no where else to eat."

I looked at him not knowing what to say out of embarassment, once again. I hate when this happens, don't you?

I walked over to the bar and he sat down at one of the stools.

"Well are you going to take my order, or would that be considered an obsession?" He asked with a playful smile on his face.

"What would you like." God, I was so childish.

"I would like a coffee and a bagel please." He said.

I gave the order to the chef and started to pour his coffee.

"How do you like it?" I asked in that same annoyed and childish tone.

"Black, thanks."

I gave the cup to him and the bagel that had just come on the order bar.

"How.. muggle of you."

"To what?"

"Eat a breakfast like this."

"Oh well excuse me."

I smiled sarcasticlly and went to serve an elderly man that had just come in. When I came back, Malfoy was almost done. I was giving the order to the chef and I turned around.

"So what brings you to Italy, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Call me Draco, and I'm here on businuess." He replied casually.

I smiled for some reason while washing the counter. The order had come up for the elderly man out of no where. I went to go get it and gave it to the man.

"Thank you m'am, you're such a nice and lovely young lady."

"Thank you, sir. I hope the meal is good."

I came back to find that Draco was gone and a 10 galleon tip on the table. I quickly snatched them up before someone would see and put them in my apron pocket.

The smile came back.


	6. cut off short seriously

The rest of the day went fine. Tony came in to take me out to lunch on my break. Carlo, the other waiter agreed to take my shift for me.

Tony and I walked down the street with his arm around my waist. He would whisper cute little things in my ear and make me giggle. I didn't really realize it, but people would smile at us. Especially elders.

Today was a nice day. It was warm, and a soft breeze would blow by occasionally. I bet I looked stupid wearing all black, but whatever. I don't care.

"Where would you like to go, darling?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I don't know, but it's really nice today, so I wanna eat outside."

"Me too, let's go to that one place we went on our first date."

"Oh, that one outdoor bar?" I asked. It was this really beautiful place to eat and have a drink. It was a bar, except it was on a cliff over the sea and the sitting area had a roof over it, but no walls. (Like that one place on Under the Tuscan Sun where she finds the cat afterwards... god im stealing everything from there..)

We were seated about 5 minutes later, on the edge of the seating area. We could see the ocean perfectly. Tony had his head on his hand and was staring at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Is their something on my face?" I asked.

"Beautiful features."

I laughed ever harder, and could feel my cheeks flushing red. The waiter came and asked for our drink orders. I ordered a white zinfadel and Tony ordered a deep red wine that I didn't understand the name of. It was probably a local italian wine that only few people had an aquired taste for.

The whole time we sat there i just looked away. I couldn't stop thinking about that tip that malfoy gave me. Why was he like this? People don't just change in a short amount of time like that for no reason. The thoughts that I was having were making me feel sick to my stomach.


	7. Oh shit

Finally our drinks came. I took a nervous sip of my wine, which calmed me down after a few sips. My hands were shaking. I really don't know why I was so nervous about all of this. It was seriously getting to me too much. I guess I was thinking too much of the negative, because I was having horrible thoughts of this all being some sort of set up. Maybe those men are coming to kill me!

"Darling?" I heard Tony say from what seemed a million miles away.

"Yes?" I looked back at him and noticed that my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"The waiter would like to know what you want."

I looked up. Shit. The waiter was looking at me as if I had 4 arms.

"Oh! Uh... I'll have... just a salad. A salad, please." I finally managed to say nervously.

"..That'll be coming right up..."

"Are you alright?" Tony asked me.

"Yes, I'm just kind of uh, sick."

I kept looking out into the ocean.

Later that day, I came back to the resturant. It seemed a bit busier than usual, so I hurried to put on my apron. _Where in the hell is Isabella?_

"GRANGER! Where the hell have you been!" Shouted the chef, "Take these to table 6 NOW!"

Ah, shit. I knew I would get in trouble for going out to lunch for so long. I took the plates quickly and put on a nervous smile. After handing out all of the plates to a large family, I came back at the bar looking for Isabella. I didn't even notice who sat down in front of me.

"Looking for me, big eyes?" They casually said.

"Keep telling yourself that, you egomaniac. I'm looking for my friend Isabella."

"Oh, she went uh... upstairs." he said with a smile.

"What?" I was confused.

He leaned over and said, "She's upstairs... with Blaise."

"Ahh.." I said smilling, "Well, there's Isabella for you."

I didn't even notice that I was tapping my fingers very quickly as Draco asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just kind of jittery today. What can I get for you?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry, thanks. I'd like a bicardi in soda, please, if you have it."

_How masculine of you, _Draco_. Aren't you just quite the dish. _I think I entertian myself with my own thoughts, sometimes. After I made his drink, I set it down on a napkin in front of him.

"Thanks."

_God, you just had to make me stick around here, didn't you? _Every waiter was already seating every party that came in, if there ever was one.

"So, what's there to do around here?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean? This is fucking Italy, you dope. There's places to shop, there's a beach, there's resturants. Just about anything. Oh, and you _might_ have noticed the sights." I love being sarcastic.

"You know, that's what I've always liked about you," He smiled, "I absolutely adore sarcasm. Everyone always thinks it's bad to find in humorous, but I think it's the only thing that really makes me laugh."

"I know, me too!" We laughed.

When we had stopped laughing, we looked at each other, still smiling. Did you know that everytime there's an akward silence, a gay baby is born? Well, I think one was just born.

"Would you like me to show you around town, tonight?" I said to what seemed to be quietly, I'd blocked out everything else. Wait! What the hell! Why did I say that? Oh shit.. I can feel myself turning red. I'm so stupid! What the hell made me say that!

"Sure," He said, "I've got a businuess meeting at 6, which will be a long and boring drag, so I'll stop by here around 9:30, is that alright?"

Oh my god. I could feel my insides sighing for relief.

"Yeah, s-sure." I hope I'm still smiling.

"Alright, see you later." He set down his money for the drink while smiling at me and left.

Okay, so I'm still smiling like a dork. Oh shit. What the hell did I just do.

author's note: Hey thanks for reading! Please once again, give me any ideas at all if you'd like any, because I desperately need them in this next chapter. If you have anything at all you personally want to happen then let me know. Oh, and that thing about gay babies; I'm not homophobic, that's just something my friend says all the time because we have a lot of those akward silences. Oh yeah, and sorry about not translating to italian.


	8. Drunken Confessions and Fun

Okay, so I'm still freaking out on the inside about the fact that I actually asked Draco out! It hasn't exactly hit me yet, I've still been in this trance where I smile really big but I feel like I'm about to die!

Of course, when all goes bad, one goes to Isabella.

Well, Isabella _insisted _that I wear something "sexy", because I am oh so sexy according to her. This only made me feel worse. I am not intending to make this date a... date! I have boyfriend! I'm just being a civilized adult showing an old... schoolmate around just to _help _him.

Sigh.

After lots of fighting back at my house, Isabella forced me to wear a billowy white dress. It was knee length, and had thick straps to hold it up. Dispite the fact that I'm hating Isabella right now, I can't really hold it in any longer. I think that Draco is really hot. And I feel like the worst person in the world, because of Tony. I've heard of women desiring a "bad boy" while dating the nice guy, and I never thought I would sink so low as to one of those women. Isabella thinks that I'm too boring, which I guess is why she's forcing me to be the woman who runs to a "bad boy".

Isabella also made me straighten my hair. Well, she did it. I hope this doesn't look like I'm trying too hard or something, because that is exactly what I don't want.

Well I guess you're wondering when I'm finally going to stop having these racing thoughts while my stomach is turning and Isabella is obsessing over what I look like while I just sit here.

We walked back over to the resturant. I was so nervous. Draco wouldn't think that I was coming on to him, would he? What if I was too dressed up? Oh god, maybe I should leave. Too late. There he is.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Thank god. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans.

"Yeah, I wanna show you this really nice wine tasting place. Do you like wine?"

"I love it."

We walked down town and talked about our lives.

"So what kind of work are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, that boring shit for the ministry. Paperwork, overtime, the works. It must be nice to live in Italy."

"Yeah, it's worth it sometimes." I replied.

"I never thought that you of all people would become a waitress." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Well, we all kind of expected you to be at the top somewhere, most likely in the ministry."

I laughed so hard.

"Well, I'm actually not sure what I want, yet. Believe it or not, I'm really not into that whole paperwork and office thing. I wanted to do something exciting, and I always wanted to go to Italy. So, I just ended up here, I guess."

"Are any of your relatives Italian?" He asked.

"No, I don't have any family here. My relatives are mostly french and english. And yours?"

"French."

"Oh, here's the place."

We walked inside and sat down at a small table. A waiter came to us and started giving us the newer tastes.

"What kind of wine do you prefer?" I asked, while taste testing a rose colored wine.

"Usually a deep red color, what about you?"

"I like the lighter colors. My favorite is white zinfadel."

We went on all night just sitting around bullshiting. After a while, I felt a buzz. I felt a little bit better around Draco. I never thought it would have been this easy to talk to him and get to know him, especially after only a few days.

After a while, we got a little tired of drinking, so we paid and left. We ended up walking along the fishing peir, talking about old Hogwarts days.

"This one time," I was telling him, "in second year, we thought you were the heir of slytherin. So Harry and Ron and I made a polyjuice potion and they turned into Crabbe and Goyle and tried to get you to answer questions."

We were laughing.

"Oh no it gets better. Well, _I _turned into a cat! And we stole all of the ingredients from Snape!"

By this time, we were laughing our asses off.

"Yeah," He said, "Sometimes I wish I was back at hogwarts, but then again, I'm glad that I'm free to do my own thing now."

We walked around some more, telling hogwarts stories, and before we knew it, we were back at the resturant. We hadn't even realized how far we'd been walking.

"Well, Mr.Malfoy, I never expected to have such a fine time with you." I said.

"Ha, well I have to admit I was surprised myself."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, lost in a drunk chance.

"Thanks for showing me Italy. I understand why you live here now. This beats the shit out of paperwork." He smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Well, bye then." He kissed my hand and walked into the resturant.


	9. I want this

Aw, shit. I should not have even stood up. It was ten in the morning, according to my clock. My head was pounding. I wanted to go back to sleep so badly. Well, I can't now. Great, now I have to go and get ready for work.

_What happened last night? _I thought, while going into my bathroom. Oh yeah, I went out to show Draco some places in Italy. _I shouldn't have drank all of that wine with him._

Okay, so I'm deciding that I don't like him. I don't. Tony is the most perfect boyfriend ever. And I'm not even thinking about leaving him anyway! So, there's no point in me thinking about this.

As I took a shower, I mingled the thoughts around in my head.

Isabella says that my life is too boring. So what should I do? I don't wanna cheat on Tony. Draco doesn't even like me anyway.

I walked out into my apartment after I was done getting dressed to find Isabella sitting on my bar stool in my kitchen reading a magazine.

"L'Isabella, lei me ha spaventato!" I screamed. (Isabella, you scared me!)

She looked up casually and smiled. "Lei non indossa per che lavorare." ( you are not wearing that to work )

"Che?..." (what?...)

She pushed me into my bedroom and opened my closet. Before I could protest, she was shoving black peices of clothing into my hand. I held them up. It was a mid thigh length black skirt and a black button up long sleeve shirt.

"E perché lei me fa indossa questo?" I asked. (And why might you be making me wear this?)

"Perché gli amici non lasciano di amici passano su una probabilitá buona quando ha ragione davanti ai loro propri occhi." (Because friends don't let friends pass up a good chance when it is right in front of their own eyes.)

I gave her a confused look.

"Posso vedere che lei l'ama, Hermione. Posso vederlo nei suoi occhi. Lei lo desidera. Lei è cosí impaurito per ammetterlo. Ma, lei deve vivere la sua vita." (I can see you like him, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes. You desire him. You're so afraid to admit it. But, you have to live your life)

She placed me in front of my full length mirror.

"Lei vuole questo." (You want this.)

It was true. There was a part of me that wanted to be sexy. I wanted to do harmless flirting. I wanted to be different, for once. Something in me desired it.

Realizing that Isabella was right, I went changed my clothes and put on black cat heels.

About 5 minutes later, we were walking down the street. God, this skirt was so fucking tight I could barely walk, unless I was taking small steps. But, it did pay off. Men were staring at me the whole way. I guess that people were right about me, like Isabella. Being tall and skinny was great!

When we arrived at the resturant, our boss called us over. He told us that tomorrow was the anniversary of Sabino's being open for 100 years. The Sabino family would be here, and it would be a party type night, so we could (and should) wear something dressy.

"Andiamo a fare spese domani!" Isabella said.

When we went up to the bar, I saw that Draco was already there eating.

"Well, don't _you_ look nice." He said.

Uh oh, it wasn't too much was it?

"How's the hangover?" I asked.

"Great, just great. I have to be in this stupid convention all day today."

Oh my god! I feel like shit! Why did I ask him out!

"I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry it wasn't your fault, I enjoyed the wine. And I've had worse headaches."

"Ah, I see.."

_Well thank god._

"Listen," I said

"Listening."

"Haha. Tomorrow we're having an anneversary party. This resturant's been up and standing for 100 years. Why don't you come? It'll be fun."

"Sure, I don't have anything planned."

Just then, Tony walked in. _Oh shit! Wait, I have nothing to be worried about. He won't suspect a thing! Nothing happened last night, right?_

He came up and put his arms around me. "You look gorgeous, darling."

"Thanks," I forgot that Draco was still sitting in front of me. Oh this is great, "May I introduce an old friend of mine from school? Draco Malfoy, meet my boyfriend, Antonio Ravero."

"Call me Tony." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

Tony still had me wrapped around his arms. So much for going on the wild side.

"Well, I must be getting to that convention," Draco said, getting up, "See you later, Hermione, and nice meeting you, Tony."

He walked out. I felt like the meanest person in the world.


	10. Fish Market Memories

I felt really bad as he walked out. Ugh.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Tony asked, even though I barely heard.

"Oh I uh, uhm... We're having an anneversary banquet for Sabino's." I hope that didn't sound too suspicious.

"I can't make it, sorry. I have to make a run up north, which will take all night. I won't be back until the next day."

Thank god, I mean no. Ugh.

"Oh that's okay, it'll be boring." What is happening to me? I am not the type who flirts a lot.

"Well, bye, I have to get back to work." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

Isabella walked over and asked, "Ehi, dunque viene?" (Hey, what happened?)

I sighed, "Bene, l'ho soffiato totalmente con Draco. Il Tony è entrato ed adesso penso che lo sia sconvolto.. Dio! Sento come la persona la più media nel mondo!" ("Well, I totally blew it with Draco. Tony walked in and now I think I upset him... God! I feel like the meanest person in the world!")

"Hmm," Isabella said, "Non perché lei fa appena il discorso a lui stasera?" (Why don't you just talk to him tonight?)

""Che dirò!" (What will I say?)

"Non so! Il discorso giusto a lui o qualcosa.. tenta di prendere un po'più vicino." (I don't know! Just talk to him or something.. try to get to know him...)

"Bene, qualunque cosa. Ehi, quando lei il wanna va a fare spese?" (Alright, whatever... hey, when do you wanna go shopping?)

"Domani." (Tomorrow.)

The day was really busy, because it was Friday. Isabella and I did not get much chance to talk to each other, but it was alright. I never got a chance to think of what I would say to Draco, not that I owed him an explination or something, but the sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach never left me all day. I had that stupid nervous smile like I was about to throw up, and my hands were shaking, because I'm so afraid of facing people in person, especially when I know I've done something wrong.

But I haven't done something wrong, have I? Should I be afraid of anyone? I'm not going to do anything with Draco, we're just sharing a "vibe", as some people like to call it. You can look, you just can't touch. There, that's a better way of thinking of it! But, why don't I feel better?

"Hermione!" I heard the chef call, "I need you to go down to the fish market and pick up this order of fish!' He handed me a peice of paper that said a variety of different fish, which I'm assuming is for tomorrow night's banquet.

I walked out, and remembered my first time meeting Tony.

I had just moved here. I worked at Sabino's for almost a week, and they were sending me on a fish pick up. I was wearing a white button up shirt, and black dress pants, unlike my usual black attire now. I was beginning to worry, because I didn't know where the fish market was, exactly, and I was afraid that I wouldn't find it.

Finally, there it was. Over by the fishing peir. Aren't I smart?

_"Um, excuse me, hi. I uh, I'm here to pick up an order..." I said to a young man about 20 or so. He looked really tired, but happy._

_"Here," I said, giving him the peice of paper. He looked at it. Maybe he didn't even speak italian._

_He looked at it casually, and then looked back up at me a smiled. _

_"Now what would a beautiful woman like you be doing picking up nasty fish?" He asked._

_Wow! I was surprised! I thought he was going to start mumbling to me in italian, which I was still working on._

_"I work for Sabino's, a resturant over on 7th Avenue, and they have me picking up an order of fish for this week." _

_"Yes, I've been to the resturant, but I did not know that they were sending just beautiful women down to handle their dirty work, let alone the fact that they even _had _beautiful women, such as yourself."_

_I laughed and blushed. I hope I didn't seem like an immature teenager. Was this guy for real? I'd never had anyone ever hit on me in my life. Well, I guess Krum counts, but not really._

_"Well," He said, "Here are your fish. You might want to put them in that wheelbarrel over there."_

_"Oh, okay, thanks." I walked over to the wheel barrel._

_"Maybe I'll come by, sometime," He yelled, "Can I get your name?"_

_"Hermione," I said, "Hermione, Granger."_

_"Tony Rivero."_


	11. Shopping for Perfection

So... today is Saturday. Time to go shopping with Isabella. Great, just fucking great.

Atleast I get to wear something other then all black today. _Let's see... so many choices. _I thought as I walked over to my closet.

I think I'll wear... jeans, and a white button up longsleeve with a green vest. Catheels wouldn't hurt too much, either. I really need to wear some nice clothes more often.

Toast and jam for breakfast, then it's out the door and to the shopping street. The second I walked out the door and onto the cobblestone sidewalk, I mentally kicked myself. I never think, do I? Let me go get some different shoes, aw shit. Too late. Isabella was already grabbing my arm to make sure I wouldn't back out.

"Oh no lei fa non! Sono qui assicurarla guarda erotico!" She said, leading my up the street. (oh no you don't! I'm here to make sure you look sexy!)

"Faccio deve? Comincio a sentire realmente cattivo... come tutti sa qualcosa." (Do I have to? I'm starting to feel really bad.. like everyone knows something.)

"Ricorda, il darling di Hermione, lei vuole questo! Lo Spice su la sua vita!" she said as she continued to pull me up the streets, toward the designer shopping streets ahead. (Remember, Hermione darling, you want this! Spice up your life!)

Groan. Finally, after a long and painful trip for my feet, we reached the shopping part of town. We went into the first store, which seemed to have a lot of black and white in it. Dresses are very sleek and mod and... you know... skinny 90's model type dresses. It didn't really seem like us, so we left after trying on a few dresses. The next few stores had some good dresses taht we considered, but I'm the type who never buys things right off the bat. I might come back later and get one. There were so many that looked really good on Isabella, but she didn't get them, because she's the same as me.

I was starting to get afraid that I wouldn't find anything, but we finally found a store that had colorful dresses in them. I saw so many that I wanted that my eyes were going crazy. Instantly, Isabella and I were running around grabbing dresses and going for the dressing rooms.

I first tried on a black one that was short, about up to my hips. It had long bell sleeves. Ehh, no.

The second one was a black halter dress that was tight and went all the way down to my feet, and dragged behind me. Too formal.

Isabella and I tried on many many dresses. They were all too too. Isabella found one after a little while. It was dark blue with white polka dots, speghetti straps, and a flowy skirt that went to her knees. It looked perfect on her! If only I could find a dress.

So, about a half an hour later, Isabella was sitting in the expensive leather chairs waiting.

"Hermione.. Ho amato quel verde un lei ha provato!" She yelled, and I could tell she was desperatly tired.

"No, che un me ha fatto guarda grasso!" I yelled. (No! That one made me look fat!0

I heard her sigh really loud.

I came out of the dressing room with all of the dresses.

"Non posso trovare appena la destra un. Che vado fare?" I said. (I just can't find the right one, What am I going to do?))

"Forse posso essere di alcuno aiuto, alcuno colpo mancato? L'ho notato avevano della difficoltà. Potrei suggerire questo, è entrato appena. È il recentissimo. Lei ha il corpo perfetto per esso. Lungo e magro.." A tall woman said to me. ("Excuse me, may I be of some help miss? I noticed you were having some trouble. I advise this, it just arrived. It's the latest. You have the perfect body for it, long and lean.)

She held out the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen. Hesitating, I tried it on, and came out. Isabella gasped. The woman smiled.


	12. Getting ready for the big night

That afternoon, Isabella and I went home with the most beautiful dresses in town. Also the latest, I might add! This is really exiciting for me!

We stopped by my place, to drop off our dresses, and then we had to go back up to the resturant to help set up. _Then _we would rush back to my place to get ready.

When we walked in, there were workers rushing everywhere, trying to get decorations hung, and tables in the right order. Isabella and I looked at each other, and then went around to start helping. Frances, one of the other waiters who was always stressing out about everything, came up to me, babbling in fast italian.

"Questo stendardo non appenderà semplicemente! Tiene a cadere, più e più volte e sopra ancora! Il Hermione, il darling, l'aiuto, non so ciò che fare nessuno me aiuta e tutti corre intorno come niente non ha torto e-" I cut him off. (This banner simply will not hang! It keeps falling down, over and over and over again! Hermione, darling, help, I don't know what to do no one is helping me and everyone is running around like nothing is wrong and-)

"Francia! Rilassare! L'aiuterò l'ha messo su. Abbiamo tuttavia delle ore prima del banchetto, perché fa cosí non lei va appena l'assegno sull'approvvigionamento alimentare. Mi occuperò di questo." (Frances! Relax! I'll help you put it up. We still have hours before the banquet, so why don't you just go check on the food supply. I'll take care of this)

He walked away with his head in his hands. Sigh. I found a ladder and climbed up to hang the banner that read "Sabino di Anniversario felice 100!" (Happy 100th anniversary, Sabino's!). God, this was awfuly high. I didn't even notice the group coming in the door. Standing on my tip toes, I pin it into the wall, hoping that it was even. _Shit! _I'm so stupid for wearing high heels! Right when I hung it, I fell back and screamed. Someone caught me, making my stomach lurch. I took a deep breath in of relief and saw that it was Draco. Oh, fuck.

"Be more careful, next time." He said, laughing. He was wearing a black suit which smelled of cologne. Oh, god, I really have a thing for guys in suits.. shit.

"Thanks." was all I could say. I was totally star struck.

He noticed that he was still holding me, and put me down. Everyone else turned back around and went to their work that they had been doing. As the murmer of voices and the clanking of work being done rose back up, we straightened ourselves up.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'll see you tonight." He smiled and walked over to the stairs. Oh, what a nice ass you have, Draco Malfoy.

I just stood there, and then Isabella ran up to me and screamed after he was out of sight.

"Ciò era totalmente perfetto!!!!! Neanche posso crederlo! Dio, lei due sono cosí carini!" She screamed. (That was totally perfect! I can't even believe it! God, you two are so cute!)

I smiled.


	13. Obsessing over appearance

So, tonight is it. This is the night of our 100th anneversary banquet. I can't really say what is going to happen between Malfoy and I. I'm still not sure that he is fond of me, however, Isabella is.

Therefore, I am getting ready for the big night. I promised myself that I would find out tonight if Malfoy likes me or not, so I think that a little bit of glamour can't hurt to change his opinion, can it? Ha, ha. Well.

Isabella is here obsessing over my hair right now, trying to get it perfect. It's in a high, but loose bun, with fake diamond accents everywhere. My bangs are in a deep, side-swept fashion, and I'm making my face as flawless as I can. Of course, Isabella is already perfectly fine, she barely ever has to do anything at all.

I love my dress and all, but I can't believe that I'm actually going to wear it. When my make up was done, I slipped the soft silky red fabric over my head. It was very form fitting, barely any room to breathe. The long red gown had a cut in the middle very high, to show off most of my legs, and there was a cut in the top, right below where the halter came together to tie around my neck, showing much cleavage. Right below the cut was another fake diamond accent.

http/ shoes are just red cat heels, to match my dress. Once Isabella and I stopped messing with my appearance, we left my apartment.

Hey I know it's short but I'm still working really hard on the banquet chapter.. and ATTENTION ALL READERS: Leave a review if you want me to put an actual scene of sex in this story. If you do then I'm gonna need someone to help me write it.. translation: write it for me lol im not really good at writing that kind of stuff... it's still weird for me. But don't worry I'll put your name in the summary or whatever you want. 


	14. The BIG night

The banquet was full of people. Real jazz was playing, and there was a murmer of laughter and conversation. I slowly walked in, and Isabella was gone.

The first thing that I always do when I go anywhere, is to look around for someone that I know. I saw a few of the waiters, but other then that, I think it was just friends of waiters, and guests who had come just to have food and a good time.

I didn't see Draco yet, but I had that feeeling in my stomach like when you're waiting for your parents to get home and you know you're in trouble. I didn't feel like I should be here. Should I walk out? Oh god.. what am I gonna do when I see him? I didn't even think of what to say.

_Oh shit, is that her! Holy mother of fuck _Draco thought from across the room, when he watched from the bar. Hermione had walked elagantly into the room with her stupid friend. The girl ran away to some guy instantly, and Hermione looked lost. For a second there, she looked like she was going to be sick. Then, someone came up to her and started talking to her. She laughed and filled up the whole room with her smile. I'd never seen anyone so happy before.

Usually, I'd just be my asshole self if I wanted to jump into some girl's pants, but Hermione was smart, witty, and sharp. Nothing got past her. Something about me wanted to take on a challenge. But now, I see myself actually liking her. I didn't think I'd actually have any feeling for her when I first saw her. All I saw was that tight rockin' body which I desperately wanted to devour.

God, I think I can feel that red dress giving me a semi.

I know, I still sound like an asshole, but I'm actually quite deep. Hermione is not only beautiful, but I actually feel comfortable around her, too. Her sarcasm brings happiness into my soul, and I feel that she is the only kind of girl that has the personality for me. But it is all confusing, of course. If I let my feelings go right now, who knows what will happen. I've done this many times before, and it was only because I thought I was feeling this way. I find myself jumping into relationships way too quickly, because I'm so desperate for love. They always end badly, though, so I'm not sure on whether I should waste my time again.

I downed my scotch and left the bar.

_Oh my fucking god, holy shit. _Hermione thought. Draco was at the bar. He had just downed his scotch that he was drinking. He was wearing a black pintripe suit. Damn. Am I drooling?

"Hermione?" I heard someone say from a million miles away, once again.

"huuhhh... oh yes! Sorry, I was uh, distracted. What were you saying?"

"Oh," said Rita, the woman who was talking to me, "I was just asking you if you had anyone in your life right now?"

Hah. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Well, I guess it's hard to say." I looked back at the bar and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Would it be hard to say yes to a dance with me?" I heard that familiar drawl behind me.

My heart jumped. I turned around with a stupid smile on my face and said, "Not at all."

"Rita, I'll be right back." I murmured behind me while Draco took my hand to the dance floor.

"It isn't Fair" by Sammy Kaye v/ Don Cornell started to play.

_It isn't fair for you to taunt me,  
How can you make me care this way?  
It isn't fair for you to want me,  
If it's just for a day  
_

He held me and we danced close. I could smell his wonderful cologne. I'd never been so nervous in my life.

_It isn't fair for you to thrill me  
Why do you do the things you do?  
It isn't fair for you to fill me  
With those dreams that can't come true, dear.  
_

_Why is it you came into my life  
And made it complete?  
You gave me just a taste of high life,  
If this is love, then I repeat:_

It isn't fair for you to taunt me,  
How can you make me care this way?  
It isn't fair for you to want me,  
If it's just for today 

The song ended and I looked up at him. He smiled at me with his loose blonde locks hanging around his beautiful blue-grey eyes. I didn't even know what to say. We let go of each other and after an akward moment, went to the bar.

"Shall I buy you a drink?" He said playfully.

"Why, Mr.Malfoy, that would be lovely."

Oh jeez. I really hate myself sometimes.

We drank wine for a little while and talked about our lives.

"So what are you planning to do with your life?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm gonna try and earn as much money as I can for now, but I don't see myself settling down or anything like that."

"Ah," I slurred, "You're going to live the uh.. modern bachleor life are you?"

"Yes," He smiled, "something like that."

"Well, Mr.Malfoy, would you like to join me on a moonlit walk?"

"Sure." He smiled once again, melting my insides, and layed down some money.

"Uh oh, let's escape before we get stuck listening to a big speech." I said as I saw my boss stepping up to the mic.

I grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

A few minutes later, we were walking up the pier. My hair was loose, and his shirt had been unbuttoned a little bit at the top.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Draco asked me with his hands in his pockets, while he leaned against the wooden railing.

My heart jumped, "Uhm, what do you mean?"

Oh god, what the hell is about to ask me?

"About me."

Gulp. "Draco, I have a boyfriend." God, I nearly forgot.

"Don't use that to hide your feelings, Hermione."

I stood there like an idiot. The only thing I could do was look anywhere but his face. So, this just leaves his sexy body in that die-for suit which I wanted desperately to rip off right now.

I found myself taking a step towards him, closing the space between us. I looked up into his eyes. He grabbed my hand and raised, it weaving our fingers into each others, and pulled me closer. Groin on groin, he leaned down and kissed me softly. I pulled away slightly, looked into his eyes, then released all of my resistance by putting my arms on his shoulders and passionatly kissed him while he took my waist and turned me around and sat me on the wooden railing, and I pulled up the skirt of my dress and pulled him between my legs while he slid his tongue into my mouth.

The next thing I knew, we were back at the hotel in his room, and he had pushed me up against the wall. We paused and I seductively laughed before we were making out again, while he was taking my dress off.


End file.
